


Christmas with the Queen's

by FlashyArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - No Island, Babies, Baby Sara exists, Christmas Fluff, Christmukkah, Everybody is still dead though, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Love, So does JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of different Christmas fics, featuring the Queen family.





	1. Title Page

Hey guys! I'm really excited for this! As it says in the summary, this is going to be a collection of Christmas one-shots. Please enjoy!

 

_Day 1 - Best Christmas Ever_

_Day 2 - The Grinch That Stole Christmas_

_Day 3 - Why is Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?_

_Day 4 - Socks_

_Day 5 - Santa Baby_

_Day 6 - Santa's Little Helper_

_Day 7 - Power Cut_

_Day 8 - A Special Kind of Gift_

_Day 9 - Reindeer Treats_

_Day 10 - Christmas Lights_

_Day 11 - Hope_

 

_~ Izzie ~_


	2. Best Christmas Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Felicity and Oliver have some very special news to tell William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to everyone that is giving this ago. I hope you enjoy :)

  _ **~ Best Christmas Ever ~**_

 

Felicity was so stressed. It was her first Chrismukkah as a Queen, she was so scared that everything was going to go wrong.

It was also William's first Christmas without his mom. Sure he had opened up to Oliver but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be hard.

The thing that scared Felicity the most was that her and Oliver had found out that they were seven weeks pregnant. They hadn't planned it, but they were ridiculously happy.

Both Felicity and Oliver had decided they were going to tell William on Christmas day. It was a little cliche but that didn't matter.

➳

It was early morning on December twenty-fifth. Christmas morning. Hanukkah had gone by so quickly. Donna had flew in from Vegas the night before Hanukkah so she could be with her family and they had all exchanged gifts. Before they knew it, Donna was getting on a plane to go back to Vegas.

Oliver woke first on Christmas morning, just like every other morning. He turned his head to the left to see Felicity fast asleep. Her hair was carefully placed over her eyes, just like every other morning, and just like every other morning, Oliver lightly brushed it out of the way which is always how she woke up.

Felicity's eyes fluttered open to see Oliver leaning over her with a wide smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." Oliver whispered as he leant down to give her a sweet kiss. He then put his focus on the tiny swell of her stomach, leaning down to give it a kiss. "Good morning, Baby."

"You know he can't hear you yet, right?" Felicity laughed, as she gripped his short locks and directed his head further down her body. They had made it tradition that every morning, Oliver would give her least one orgasm to get her going. She would try to return the favour, but he always declined.

Just before he reached his destination, Oliver stuck his head up from the covers.

"How do you know that _she_ can't hear me?" Oliver questioned.

"I just do." Felicity replied. "Now get to work mister, you don't want William to wake up and see his dad going down on his step-mom."

Oliver replied with a short chuckle before he pulled her sleep pants down, and got to work.

➳

William had been awake for over two hours now and Felicity was getting impatient. She needed to tell William about Baby Queen right now because she was afraid of ruining everything.

The youngest Queen (at the moment) was sat under the tree opening all his gifts when Oliver handed him the small gift from himself and Felicity.

"What's this?" William asked, curious because he gad already gotten so many gifts from his dad and Felicity.

"It's a special gift." Felicity chimed in. "Go on, open it." William stared between the two adults. Confused yet excited. He slowly and carefully, pulled the ribbon and paper off of the little white box. William hadn't been expecting what he found.

He pulled out the tiny grey teddy bear ornament to have a closer look. It read _'Baby's first Christmas_ '.

Felicity had wanted to get one that said holiday instead of Christmas but she couldn't find one anywhere, so Christmas would have to do.

"What's this for?" William asked, completely unaware of what it meant.

"It's to put on the tree." His father replied.

"But we don't have a baby." The young boy said.

"Not yet." Felicity explained. William's face lit up at her words.

"Really?" William exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "You're having a baby?"

"Yeah, we are." Oliver and Felicity said at the same time. They were so glad that he was happy.

"Awesome!" William shouted as he pulled Felicity into a huge hug. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

And it was. The next Christmas was even better though because little Tommy Queen had made it into the world.

 

**_~ The End ~_ **


	3. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Three-year-old Tommy Queen decides he doesn't want Christmas after he heard his mom and dad fighting about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so happy with the response to last chapter, it really makes my day. Thank you to everyone who read, commented & kudosed (I'm not even sure if that's a word ;) ) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  ** _~ The Grinch Who Stole Christmas ~_**

 

Little Tommy Queen was sitting on the couch watching his morning TV when his parents had started shouting at each other.

He had tried to ignore them because he knew that they were talking about adult stuff, and he wasn't an adult.

Tommy turned all of his attention back to the TV until his mom started shouting. Loudly.

"I don't want them to be spoilt, Oliver!" His mom yelled to his dad.

"They're not being spoilt! It's Christmas!" His dad replied, his voice getting loud too.

"They are!" Felicity almost screamed. "Just because we have the money now, doesn't mean they have to get _everything_ they want."

"Fine." Oliver said, giving up. "I'm going to make _our_ children breakfast, because you know, they are both of ours."

➳

It had been a day since Tommy's mom and dad had started fighting. He didn't like it at all. They hadn't shouted at each other in front of him again but he could always hear them in their bedroom shouting about Christmas.

His parents had told him that Christmas was a fun time, where family and friends got together to have parties and gifts. If that was the case, why were his parents angry with each other?

➳

It was the night of Christmas Eve and Tommy was supposed to be asleep. His daddy had told him that the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would wake up and it would be Christmas.

The thing is, he didn't want Christmas. He didn't want Santa to come because his parents were sad.

Tommy looked over to his Lego Batman Clock to see the number twenty-one on it. His big brother Will had told him that, that meant nine.

He figured his brother wouldn't be asleep yet so Tommy quietly made his way to William's room. Tommy slowly pushed open the bedroom door to see pitch black. Will _was_ already sleeping!

There was only one thing left for Tommy to do. Steal Christmas.

Tommy shut William's bedroom door and very quietly ran down the hallway to the living room.

His plan was to take all the gifts and hide them in his closet. It was a perfect plan! The only problem was, there was too many gifts.

Suddenly, a great idea popped into Tommy's head. He could use trash bags!

The youngest Queen ran into the kitchen to where his dad (his mom wasn't aloud in the kitchen because things normally caught fire when she was), kept the roll of trash bags.

Tommy didn't know how many he needed so he just grabbed the whole roll. Once he returned to the living room, he bagged up every single gift and dragged them, slowly, quietly and carefully to his room.

His parents would never know that it was him, or so he thought.

➳

The house was still quiet when Tommy woke up. His mom and dad were probably still sleeping but Tommy always went to see them in the morning, so that's exactly what he did.

"Mama. Dada?" Tommy whispered as he pushed the door to his parents bedroom open.

His dad was sat up with a reading book and his mom was fast asleep. When his dad noticed him, he put his finger up against his lips and patted his lap. Tommy happily walked over to his daddy and climbed up into his lap.

"Wake mommy up?" Tommy asked his father.

"I'm already awake." Felicity laughed as she sat up. Tommy gave her the biggest smile ever.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Oliver whispered as he leant in for a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas my boys." Felicity replied, pulling Tommy into her for a hug. "Well two of them."

"Tommy, why don't we go see if Santa came." Oliver suggested. Tommy knew that Santa had came but he had taken all the gifts away.

➳

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted as she walked into the living room. Every single gift was gone.

"What?" Oliver replied as he caught up with his wife and son. "What the hell?"

Tommy stood in the corner of the room, looking down at the ground. He looked guilty and his parents picked up on it.

"Where is everything?" William asked as he joined his family.

"We don't know." Oliver replied, running his hands over his face. "Tommy, do you know?"

Tommy looked between his family members before he burst into tears. He has ruined Christmas and now his whole family was going to hate him.

"Oh Tommy." Felicity said, picking up her little boy. "What happened?"

"You and Daddy were shouting because of Christmas so I took it away so you could be happy." Tommy let out inbetween sobs.

"Oh baby, we are happy. You and William make us happy." Felicity soothed. "Mommy was just a little stressed. Me and your dad love Christmas."

"Really?" Tommy sniffed.

"Of course!" Oliver chimed in. "Now come on, lets have Christmas!"

The Queen's ended up having a great Christmas. Oliver and Felicity made sure to never argue in front of Tommy again.

 

_**~ The End ~** _


	4. Why is Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Oliver and Felicity throw a small Christmas get together where Tommy sees his mommy kissing Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Thanks to everyone who is giving this ago. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, just to make things clear, there's no Island or Arrow in this. Sorry if it's confusing.

_**~ Why Is Mommy Kissing Santa Claus? ~** _

 

It was the week before Christmas when it happened. Oliver and Felicity had thrown a little Christmas get together with their closest friends and family.

Tommy had wanted to stay up and go to the party but his mom had told him that it was just for adults, not four-year-olds. 

Sara and JJ had come over for a sleep over but Tommy didn't care. He wanted to have a party. His brother got to but he didn't.

The three children were camped out in Tommy's room. Their parents had nade it really cool and comfortable but Tommy just couldn't sleep.

"Guys." Tommy whispered. "Guys, wake up."

"Go back to sleep, Thomas." Seven-year-old Sara whispered back. "It's really late."

Tommy ignored Sara's words and tried to wake up the youngest Diggle instead.

"JJ, wake up." Tommy said.

"I'm already awake!" JJ replied. 

"I wanna go to the party." Tommy whined. "We should go."

"My Mama said that the party was is for grown-ups." JJ explained. 

"Will is not a grown-up!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Oh yeah!" JJ said with happiness. "Lets go!"

"I'm staying here." Sara groaned.

➳

It was a very chilled out party. Oliver and Felicity had wanted to do something small for Christmas with only their closest family. 

Everyone was sat in the living room, the women sipping glasses of wine and the men drinking bottled beer. 

Diggle and Lyla were on one couch, Lyla tucked into Digg's sides. Thea was next to them. Felicity was sat on Oliver's lap, on the small arm chair which proved to be quite difficult given the size of Oliver. William had gone to bed twenty minutes prior.

Oliver had thought it would be funny to dress up as Santa Claus to set the mood. He was regretting his idea.

"So guys, I just want to thank everyone for coming. This year has been pretty tough and if it wasn't for you guys or my beautiful wife and kids, I don't think I would have made it. Merry Christmas everyone." Oliver said, meaning every single word.

Felicity turned to face her husband with a huge smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him just as Tommy and JJ came down the stairs.

"Mommy?" Tommy asked. "Why are you kissing Santa?"

Everyone looked over to the two little boys, standing in shock. 

"Aunt Felicity!" JJ scolded. "You're not suppose to kiss anybody but Uncle Ollie!"

"John Jackson Diggle, don't be rude and get over here!" Lyla warned. 

"You too, Thomas Queen." Felicity said.

Tommy slowly walked over to his mom. Not realising that Santa was really his daddy. Felicity saw that her son was clearly scared. 

"Oliver take the beard off. He's scared." Felicity stated. "Tommy, Baby, it' okay. It's only Daddy."

Tommy watched Santa take of his beard and hat to see his daddy. He then ran into his mommy's arms, so happy that it was his dad that she had kissed.

 

_**~ The End ~** _


	5. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - William is struggling to find a gift for his dad until he sees the perfect thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you again to everyone who is reading, commenting and kudosing. I hope everyone is enjoying. 
> 
> I'm sorry that it's short :(

**_~ Socks ~_ **

 

William had never struggled with buying gifts. Never. But he was struggling to find one for his dad.

Being sixteen, he wanted to get the perfect gift for everyone. His mom and Tommy were easy to buy for but his dad was not.

He has asked his mom but she hadn't given him any good idea's. He was stuck!

➳

"Mom!" Will shouted as he entered the living room. "Mom!"

"Shh! Felicity scolded as she came from the kitchen. "I only just got Tommy to sleep."

"Sorry." William apologised. "I really need help."

"You still can't find a gift for your dad?"

"No I can't. I don't know what to do." William moaned.

"You could get him some socks?" Felicity suggested.

"Socks?" William asked with and arched eyebrow.

"He loves socks."

➳

When Christmas day came, William was nervous. He was afraid that he hadn't gotten his dad enough.

He wasn't expecting the look on his dad's face when he opened his gift.

He looked happy.

His dad was hardly even unhappy anymore and William loved knowing that he was part of the cause of that.

His dad loved his socks.

  
_**~ The End ~** _


	6. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Oliver and Felicity + baby-sitting Sara and baby JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback and love. It makes my day.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_~ Santa Baby ~_ **

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Felicity asked as she ran a brush through her hair.

Her and Oliver had agreed to baby-sit a three-year-old Sara and a baby JJ.

Lyla and Diggle had wanted to spend some alone time with each other before Christmas arrived, so the Queen's had said they would take the two mini Diggle's. It would be good practise for when Baby Queen came into the world.

"It's going to be fine, Baby." Oliver replied, pulling his shirt on. "How hard can it be?"

➳

"Oh my gosh!" Felicity alist screamed. She had JJ in her arms whilst he cried his little head off. "Why won't he stop?"

"I don't know." Oliver groaned as he chased a diaper clad Sara across the room.

Sara had managed to find a whole bunch of candy without Oliver and Felicity realizing. They should have listened when Lyla had told them that a quiet toddler was not a good thing. Sara was now hyped up on sugar.

Oliver was trying to changed Sara into her pyjamas but Sara was not having it.

Felicity was trying to get JJ to stop crying but the four-month-old baby boy was not giving in.

She had fed him, changed him, burped him and even sang to him. He would not stop and Felicity didn't know why.

"I think we need to call, Digg and Lyla." Felicity said, giving in. "I hope Emily won't be like this."

"You do realize that they might be a Tommy right?" Oliver asked, eyebrow arched. "But, I do agree. Maybe he misses his mom?"

"Maybe." Felicity sighed.

"He always misses Mama." Sara exclaimed, finally sitting on the couch. "He cries every time Mama goes."

"Oh really." Oliver asked as he pulled Sara into his lap and began to tickle her.

"Stop Uncle Ollie!" Sara laughed, squirming out of Oliver's hold.

"What does Mommy do when JJ gets upset?" Felicity asked.

"She gives him a bath!"

➳

Two hours later, Sara was asleep on the couch. She had passed out after helping Felicity to give her brother a bath.

JJ was also fast asleep in the little bassinet that the Diggle's had sent over.

Oliver and Felicity were cuddled up on the couch, finally being able to relax.

When John and Lyla returned to pick up their kids, Sara, JJ, Oliver and Felicity were all fast asleep.

 

_**~ The End ~** _

 


	7. Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - William and Tommy come home with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're half way through! I an having so mych fun with this! I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. 
> 
> Thanks for coming back and reading!

_**~ Santa's Little Helper ~** _

 

It was a cold December afternoon when William and Tommy came home. With Tommy being five, he was in full-time education so Will would pick him up on the way home from school everyday day.

Tommy loved walking home with his big brother. William was sixteen so he didn't spend as much time with Tommy as he used to.  
  
The two Queen boys were walking home when they saw the tiny puppy dresssed in a Christmas dog-sweater sat on the corner of the street. Why would some one dress it up and then leave it? Was it some kind of joke?

"Will." Tommy said, pointing at the small, fury creature. "It's a puppy!"

"It looks hurt." Will said as he walked towards the puppy.

The puppy inched further away as William got closer. It was clearly afraid.

"Hey little buddy." Will whispered to the puppy. "You want some food."

William took his back pack off so he could get to his left over ham sandwich. He took the meat out of the bread and put it in his hand.

The dog slowly walked over to Will and sniffed his hand. He then took the ham out of William's hand before he ate it.

Tommy watched as his brother befriended the small dog. His brother was so great. He could get anything to like him!

Will picked up the puppy, grabbed his back pack and took Tommy's hand so they could go home.

➳

Felicity worked from home. She always liked to be able to take the boys, well mainly Tommy because Will didn't think it was cool to be taken to school by your mom, to school and she liked to be there when they came home.

Felicity loved her boys. All three of them, but that didn't mean she wasn't shocked when her two boys brought an abandoned puppy home.

"What on earth?" Felicity exclaimed as Will and Tommy walked in the door. "Why do you have a dog?"

"Santa sent it!" Tommy squealed in excitement. "We found him dressed like Christmas, Mama!"

"I think he's hungry, Mom." William explained. "I couldn't just leave him on the street."

Felicity was so proud of her son. William was such a kind boy. Just like his father.

"Okay. I think we have some dog food left over from when we baby sat Luca." Felicity said as she walked to the kitchen.

Luca was Thea's dog. Oliver and Felicity had agreed to look after him while they went on a romantic weekend.

Felicity found the food, put it in a small plastic bowl and put it down on the floor. As soon as the bowl was placed down, the puppy ran into the kitchen and straight to the food.

"He is hungry!" Tommy yelled. He was so excited to have the puppy in his home. "Can we keep him Mama?"

"I'm not sure, Boys." Felicity replied, scratching her left eyebrow.

"Come on Mom!" Will pleaded. "It's Christmas!"

Felicity stood there to think for a couple of seconds before deciding that the puppy would be a good addition to their family.

"Okay, but he needs a name!"

➳

When Oliver got home from work, he was expecting to come home to a nice quiet house. It was already seven in the evening by the time he got home so Tommy would be getting ready for bedtime.

He did not come home to a nice quiet house, or a bed-ready Tommy.

He came home to his two young boys chasing a puppy around the living room.

"What the--" Oliver started before Tommy ran up to him to greet his Daddy.

"Daddy!" Tommy screamed. "Meet Arrow! Arrow meet Daddy!"

Oliver looked towards the dog dressed in a clean, Felicity had washed it, Christmas sweater.

"Felicity!"

 

_**~ The End ~** _


	8. Power Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Oliver makes the mistake of letting Felicity cook Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's chapter 7! I hope everyone enjoys :)
> 
> Sorry it's only a short one.

_**~ Power Cut ~** _

 

Every year, Oliver and Felicity tried to make Christmas perfect for their boys. Christmas was important to them both. Especially for Oliver.

Felicity loved Hanukkah but it didn't always being happiness like it should. All the memories of Hanukkah she had were just of her and her mom. Some of her dad but that just reminded her of the fact that her dad had left.

Her mom had tried her best but in the end, she would always spend Christmas with the Queen's. At fifteen years old, (when she met Oliver) Christmas with people who cared about her a whole lot was the best.

Christmas had gotten even better when William had come to live with them. They had been very shocked about William. Oliver was even more shocked that Samantha had lied to him about his own son, and now she was dead.

They had tried extra hard for a perfect Christmas that year. Not just because it was William's first Christmas without his mom but because they were also pregnant.

Just like every year, The Queen's had wanted to make Christmas perfect for their fifteen-year-old and their four-year-old.

That's why when Felicity messed up Christmas dinner, she was upset.

➳

It was late morning on Christmas day. Both Will and Tommy were checking out all of their new gifts.

Oliver was preparing Christmas dinner when Felicity had asked him if she could cook it.

"I'm not sure, Baby." Oliver said, scratching his left eyebrow. "You've never cooked anything this big before."

Even though they had decide to have a small Christmas with only the four of them, it was still a pretty complicated meal to prepare.  
"  
I'll be fine!" She reassured.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'm taking over.

➳

She was half way through when it happened. She didn't know why it happened but she did know that there was no fixing it.

"What the fuck did you do." Oliver laughed. Making sure the kids weren't around when he swore.

"It's not funny!" Felicity shouted, slapping Oliver on the chest.

"You blew the power." Oliver said. "And, I think you broke the oven."

"I've ruined Christmas." Felicity cried out, hiding her head in Oliver's neck.

"No you haven't!"

After forty minutes of trying to fix the oven and trying to get the power back on, Oliver finally gave up.

It looked like they would be spending Christmas with the Diggle's after all.

   
_**~ The End ~** _


	9. A Special Kind of Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Oliver and Felicity complete their family with their Christmas baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

_**~ A Special Kind of Gift ~**_

 

They had found out they were having a baby in the April. They couldn't be more happy.

Tommy was coming up for six so it was about time they completed their family.

They had told Tommy and Willliam first. Their boys were so excited.

Thea ans John had been the next to know. Thea had screemed when Felicity had told her.

Donna Smoak was next. She had also screemed, nearly deafening Felicity through the phone.

Everybody else in their lives had found out randomly. Oliver and Felicity hadn't wanted to make a big deal.

➳

They heard the babies heart beat in the March. Felicity had sat there listening while her husband cried.

They gave a print out of the baby to the closet people in their family.

Thea got one, John and Lyla got one and Donna got one.

They had one on the fridge at home too.

Their boys were so excited to have a new baby in the house. Especially Tommy.

➳

In the July they found out that they were finally getting their little girl. That time, they both cried.

The Queen couple could admit that they wanted a girl but they could also admit that they would be happy with a boy.

Baby Girl Queen was going to make a lot of people happy.

➳

Thea and Lyla through the baby shower in the October. Felicity was already seven months pregnant.

It had been fun. The boys had gone to a Hockey game whilst it was on. Tommy gad made himself very clear that he did not want to be there.

As they sat down and opened gifts, Thea had started a game to try and guess the baby's name.

Felicity had told everyone that they were not telling the name until she was born but in reality, Oliver and Felicity couldn't agree on one.

It had been easy with Tommy. They had decided to name him after the two most loved men in Oliver and Felicity's life.

Thomas after their best friend who had died in a car accident. John for the man who they both go too when they need to.

This baby was not so easy.

➳

She came in the December. December twenty-fourth to be exact. She was born seven days over her due-date which made her a Christmas baby.

Her name had come to them easily then. They knew that they had to call her it.

Evie after the fact that she was born on Christmas Eve and Olivia after her father.

Evie Olivia Queen was born on Christmas Eve and taken home on Christmas day.

➳

It was a cold morning in the hospital. Felicity could not wait to get home to her boys.

Evie quietly slept in her hospital-crib whilst her and her mommy waited for daddy to come back.

Felicity hated the fact that her boys has woken up with Thea and not her but they were going to see them as soon as Oliver got back.

"Hey babies." Oliver greeted as he walked in the room with Evie's carseat.

"Hi." Felicity replied with a smile. "Lets go home."

➳

When they got home, they were greeted by Thea, Will and Tommy.

Thea had straight away gone for the baby. William and Tommy had gone to their parents

After everyone had got inside and sat down. The two older Queen's, finally had a look at their sister.

"What's her name?" Will asked as he admired the baby in his Auntie's arms.

"Will, Tommy." Oliver started. "Meet Evie Olivia Queen."

__

_**~ The End ~** _


	10. Reindeer Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Felicity forgets to get carrots for the reindeer so Oliver make a late night trip. The only problem is, all the stores are closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're getting so close to the end :( Thanks to everyone who has been reading. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> I'm sorry it's short.

_**~ Reindeer Treats ~** _

 

Tommy Queen was a very stubborn boy. He got it from his father.

It was the evening of Christmas Eve, Felicity was getting Tommy ready for bed.

"Mommy," Tommy started. "We cannot forget to leave the carrot's for the reindeer's and the mince pies for Santa."

"Off course, Baby." Felicity replied, walking into the kitchen.

After five minutes of looking in the fridge, Felicity finally realised that they had used the rest of the carrots for dinner the previous night.

"Tommy!" Felicity shouted. "Come here, Buddy."

Four-year-old Tommy came running into the kitchen, hearing his mom's voice.

"Yes, Mommy?" Tommy asked.

"We have no carrots." Felicity explained. "We have some over vegetables but no carrots."

The look on Tommy's face broke Felicity's heart.

"But the reindeer's only eat carrots." Tommy said, tears falling out of his soft, blue eyes. "If the reindeer's have no food, Santa won't leave my gifts."

Felicity put all the vegetables she was holding onto the side counter so she could pick up her crying boy.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Felicity said, pulling Tommy into her chest. "The reindeer will still come."

"No they won't." Tommy cried.

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled.

➳

It was now nine in the evening and Oliver still hadn't found any fracking carrots.

Tommy had gotten into himself into a full-blown meltdown. Oliver and Felicity rarely saw Tommy like it. He was a normally a very calm little boy.

These carrots were so important.

Every store he went too was closed. All of them.

All he wanted was a bag of carrots for the reindeer. He wanted to be able to go home and see his little boy happy.

➳

Oliver was just about to give up when he saw a small corner store with bright Christmas lights, still turned on.

He parked the car as quickly as he could because Oliver saw the owner of the shop closing up.

"Wait!" Oliver yelled to the man. "Please!"

"Can I help you, Sir?" The man replied.

"Please tell me you have carrots." Oliver breathed out. "I really need some carrots."

"I was actually just closing." The man explained.

"Do you have kids?" Oliver asked, getting impatient in the cold weather.

"I have a little girl."

"Okay. So you know how important it is to make Christmas perfect, so please, can I buy some fracking carrots." Oliver rambled.

"Sure." The man said, unlocking the door.

➳

It took Oliver another forty minutes to get home. He was officially exhausted.

When Oliver opened the door to their loft, he expected to see Tommy snuggled into Felicity on the couch. There was no way, Felicity would get Tommy to sleep without the carrots.

Instead, on the couch was a very relaxed Felicity, watching a movie.

"Where's Tommy?" Oliver asked, dumping the carrots on the coffee table and sitting next to his wife.

"In bed." Felicity yawned, cuddling herself into Oliver.

"How?" Oliver whispered, closing his eyes.

"You were taking too long so Thea brought some carrots over." Felicity explained, also shutting his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Oliver grumbled before they both fell asleep.

 

_**~ The End ~** _


	11. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Oliver tackles the Christmas lights, inside and outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry there wasn't a update yesterday. I was with my sister all night helping her out with wrapping presents and looking after my niece so I had literally no time for me to sit down and write.
> 
> Sorry for any inconvenience. Please enjoy!

_**~ Christmas Lights ~** _

 

In the Queen family, it was tradition to put up the Christmas decorations on the first of December. Oliver couldn't remember a time where that wasn't the case.

So, being the first of December, Oliver was fishing the Christmas decorations out of the attic.

Tommy and William had been so excited to help their dad. That had all changed when the two young boys had seen how much there actually was.

"Guys!" Oliver shouted, head peaking out from the attic. "Will! Tommy!"

Tommy came running at his fathers command. William was nowhere in sight.

"Are you going to help at all?" Oliver asked. "I need some help with your mom not being here."

"Its too heavy, Daddy!" The five-year-old yelled to his father.

"Get Will then!" Oliver pleaded.

"He won't listen." Tommy said before running away.

It looked Oliver was doing it on his own.

➳

He tackled the inside of the house first. Felicity loved to go overboard with Christmas, especially since William came into their lives and Tommy had been born.

Oliver liked Christmas but be didn't need all the crazy decorations. Mostly because it was always him that was left to put them all up.

Felicity had bought the Christmas Tree the day before so Oliver was left to decorate that.

His wife always went crazy if the tree looked rushed and tacky so Oliver spent two hours perfecting it.

Tommy kept coming and going, not really helping but giving Oliver a hand.

The next thing to do was the stockings. Oliver had to make sure all the stockings were nicely placed on the fireplace.

In the end, it didn't take long at all. Oliver cracked on with it and got the job done.

➳

It was now time for the hard bit. The outside lights.

It was negative-two outside so Oliver wrapped up in clothing and made sure the boys stayed inside.

Oliver was not enjoying his day at all. Whilst carrying a box of lights, he had almost slipped on a patch of ice. He could picture himself going head over ass.

Fuck this. Oliver though to himself. If Tommy Merlyn had been there at that moment, he would be teasing Oliver on how whipped Felicity had him.

Oliver managed to do the most of house when it had started to snow again.

"Finally." Oliver mumbled to himself.

The snow was his excuse to go back inside. He didn't want to slip and kill himself.

➳

The rest of the lights never got put up. Oliver had managed to convince Felicity that what was up would be enough.

Oliver's tongue really was magic.

 

_**~ The End ~** _

 


	12. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Oliver gets into a car accident on the way home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its late! I've been so busy lately.
> 
> The end is near. Only this chapter and 1 more left :( This has been so fun, I cant wait to do it again!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.

_**~ Hope ~** _

 

He shouldn't have even been at work. It was Christmas Eve for fuck sakes.

Felicity Queen was not happy.

It was their first proper Christmas with Evie, not to mention that it was her first birthday too. Felicity wanted it to be perfect just like it had been with Tommy's first Christmas and first birthday.

QC had called Oliver into an emergency board meeting, even though it was Christmas Eve and his daughters birthday. Apparently being the CEO meant he had to go in at all times.

It was late in the evening when she got the call. Tommy and Evie were in bed, Will and Felicity were laying on the sofa watching a cheesy Christmas movie. It was snowing ridiculously hard, they could hear it over the TV.

"Hello?" Felicity asked. The number on her phone had come up as private.

"Is this Mrs Felicity Queen?" The man asked.

"Yes..." Felicity replied, sitting up. She was starting to get worried.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident." The man said.

"What?"

"Your husband is in the hospital, Ma'am."

"I'm on my way."

➳

Felicity had got to the hospital as quick as she could. She had left William at home with his younger siblings so she could get to Oliver.

Once she got to the hospital, she made her way to the Emergency Department to find the love of her life.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked some guy in dark red scrubs.

"Can I help you?" The red head asked. She straight away recognized him from the phone.

"I'm looking for my husband, Oliver Queen."

"Mrs Queen, right this way." He replied.

"What happened?" She questioned the young doctor.

"He was hit by another car who skidded on ice."

"Is he okay?"

"See for yourself." The doctor said.

"Dr Halstead!" A nurse called. "Your brother is on line two, they need you back in Chicago."

"Go on in." 'Dr Halstead' said before running off.

➳

Felicity pulled open the curtain as soon as she entered the small room.

Oliver was sat on the bed, shirt off, arm in a sling and a couple stitches in his forehead.

"Felicity." He whispered as she flew into his arms as carefully as she could.

"I was so scared." She cried into his shoulder. "I thought you were really hurt, Baby."

"I had hope." Is all he said before cuddling back into her.

➳

Oliver was released two hours later. All he wanted was a bed and his kids. He hated hospitals.

When they got home, they weren't expecting to see all three of their beauty's on the couch.

"They both woke up." Will explained, handing Evie to Felicity.

"Good." Oliver replied, picking Tommy up with one arm. "I needed to see you guys."

"You good, dad?" Will asked.

"I am now."

 

_**~ The End ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos make my day :P


End file.
